Like A Kiss
by RaeOfSunshine96
Summary: Holly, found beaten in the streets, has been taken into the care of Todd Sweeny, a seemingly nice man who owns a candy store. When she finds out who he really is, the Candy Prince of Crime, will she flee or find a plae by his side?


Chapter 1: I Once Was Lost

The brick alleyway was not the place that Holly had ever expected to end up. At this point in her life, she had expected to be married to Randy, live in a nice house in a suburban area with a baby on the way. Never had she expected her life to turn this way. Even when her alcoholic father had screamed that she was nothing, even when her mother left her with the wise words to never trust men. Even when she was picked on in elementary school by those rich, snobby girls who said she smelled like cat pee and smoke in her charity bin clothes. Even when the teachers had whispered about how she would never get anywhere in the world behind their hands, Holly had always kept a sunny disposition. She had until a few months ago, when she had graduated and moved in with her older boyfriend, Randy Cooley.

Randy was a big guy. Standing at 6'7, and bench pressing 240, he had been a perfect jock in high school. Until he acquired a taste for parties and lost interest in all things school. He dropped out in his junior year and got a job as a bouncer for local strip joint, Blackjack and Blood. Holly had met him in her senior year of high school when she was with an older friend, who went by the name of Elixir at the club. He seemed like such a good guy to her. They began talking every night, since legally Holly couldn't go in. Randy began sneaking her in, having the bartender bring her drinks for free. They became official a week after they met. He drove her to school in his rusted Neon, bought her gifts and made her feel protected. She began spending the night at his place to escape her father's rage and she enjoyed being alone with him. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue and the way he kissed her neck. Everything was perfect.

Then she moved in permanently. With no school to think about, she began partying with him during the day, where it was surprisingly easy to find someone willing to sell drugs or alcohol to anyone, even a drop out and a girl who looked barely old enough to drive. At night, Randy would go to work and Holly would stay home, making something him to eat when he got home and keeping everything neat. Then his shifts began getting cut. The guy who owned the joint had been involved with the Gotham villain the Penguin, who had recently had him killed on account of "not being able to keep his beak shut". The bar began losing business. Money was tighter than ever and they didn't have any money for the cocaine they had become accustomed to. Randy began taking jobs in the day, but it still wasn't enough. He began coming home from Blackjack and Blood with his breath smelling of whiskey. Holly began fearing him, as he seemed to resemble her father more and more every day. About a month after his hours were cut, he struck her across the face, leaving her with a dark brown and blue bruise that refused to be covered with makeup. Randy forced her to get a job at the joint. She became a waitress, and with her hour glass form and larger than average chest, she made decent tips. It soon became not enough. Randy talked to their boss and in a week Holly was going up on stage as Candy, dancing and flashing herself around for more money. Randy's mood did not improve. He spent all of her tips on drinks and blow, and never shared with her. The slaps became infrequent, but they hurt more each time.

Holly knew she had to get out of there. In the dead of night in November, she snuck out of their apartment with a duffel bag full of everything she could carry. She stole as much money from him as possible and didn't look back. She quit her job and moved into a sleazy motel a mile or so out of the city's limits. She liked it. It was quiet and nice. She found a job at a grocery store and made new friends. She lived this way for a year. Then Randy found her. He broke into the motel room, forced her out into his car and drove. No matter how much she pleaded, he refused to take her back. As he was forcing himself on her for the second time, she bit him hard and ran out of the car, making a mad dash for a payphone a few feet away. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an alley way and pushed her against the wall. He took advantage of her again, bashed her head against the brick wall and spit on her. As he left her in the snow covered alley, she prayed for death.

This was where she was now. Bleeding in an alley way, clothes torn apart. She didn't have the strength to even yell. Holly didn't think she would make the night. Then, suddenly, a shadow passed over her, obscuring the lamp post light. She looked up weakly, neck and head screaming in protest. There stood a man, who was very tall. For a moment, she panicked, thinking that Randy had come back to finish her off. But no, this man was thin, not bulky. He kneeled next her, and lifted her head with his hands, cradling her, whispering to her. He leaned over her face and the last thing she saw was kind blue eyes and comforting smile.

Holly was lying somewhere soft. Soft and warm, something she thought was odd. She had been in an alley, dying, praying for it! Where was she? She tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back by strong, warm hands.

"No, stay down dove. You took a nasty blow to the head there, didn't you? Don't worry, just lay back down," a calm, reassuring voice told her. She nodded faintly. She opened her eyes and found herself in a bright room. The walls were powder blue with sea foam green trim. The blanket that covered her was sunset orange. It clashed with the room, but not in a bad way. Like a surprise flavor in a piece of chocolate. Her eyes then focused on the person whose hands had pushed her back.

She found herself staring at a handsome, lean man with light brown hair that swooped across his forehead. He had prominent features, like his nose and cheek bones. He had nicer lips than most girls she knew. He was just plain good-looking.

"Who are you?" she asked, then wishing she hadn't. Her voice had come out breathy and weak and it had only caused her pain.

"Call me Todd," the man said softly, pushing her hair out of her face. Despite her situation, Holly felt her cheeks flush. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Hol…" she trailed off. What if this man wasn't a nice, handsome man? "Candy," she answered. She could see from the look on his face that he realized what she had done.

"Nice to meet you Candy, though the situation could have been better. What happened so that I would find you like that?" he asked sweetly. And then, without any further prodding, Holly poured out her heart to this man she had just met. He listened intently, never interrupting her. By the time she was finished, she was exhausted.

Todd seemed not notice this. "You get some rest," he said quietly. He removed his hand from her hair. It had been comforting that Holly had forgotten it was him touching her. She instantly missed it. He stood up from his seat beside the bed. "You can stay here as long as you like," he said.

Holly opened her mouth to protest, but he seemed to know her intention again.

"No, I insist. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go in this state. Unless there is someone who you think you would be safer with," Holly opened her mouth again, then closed it, shaking her head. He nodded. "Get some sleep…Candy," he said in a soft, commanding voice.

"What's your full name?" she asked before he left. He turned a smiled at her.

"Todd Sweeney," he said softly and then, flicking the lights off, he closed the door. She fell asleep almost instantly, unaware that she had just met the man who would change her life in so many ways.


End file.
